


That Guy From The Restaurant

by faeryn



Category: Bio-Revelation
Genre: Boys In Love, Clones, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends of Humanity, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Physical Abuse, Inter-Species Relationship, M/M, Trevemiah, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremiah can't stop thinking about the guy from the restaurant. He's not <i>just</i> a clone, he's <i>Watson Clone Alpha</i> - this couldn't really get much worse! He's not got a crush, he's <i>not</i>. </p>
<p>But... then he bumps into the guy again, and he's... <i>nothing</i> like what he's been told. </p>
<p>Can he fight against his family's bullying, bigoted ways and the prejudices he was raised to believe in? Or will he put his family first despite his own misgivings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy From The Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easycomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomics/gifts).



> If you'd like to read the webcomic, it's [here!](http://www.bio-revelation.com/pages/mass-1-second-coming-cover/) IT'S AMAZING. The art style is absolutely gorgeous, and I just fell in love with the characters right away. 
> 
> This fic is a gift for the lovely Easy's birthday - happy birthday dear! <3 
> 
> Please note that while I did bug the author incessantly for information as this is a canon!verse fic, many details may be wholly incorrect and the story itself is in no way a reflection of events in the canon storyline, which I don't know outside of what has already been posted. (Except Jeremiah ogling Trevor's butt, because that's totally canon ;p)

Eunice sighed for the third time since Jeremiah returned with their coffee, annoyed at the guy's apparent preoccupation with something that was  _not her_. 

"Jer, are you even  _here_ right now?" She asked, finally tired of watching him stare off into space. "If you want this to work... I kinda need you to at least act like I'm in the room," she huffed and tossed her head haughtily. 

"S-sorry Eunice!" Jeremiah finally turned to look back at her, his face red with embarrassment at being caught in a daydream. 

"It's okaaay," she sighed again. "I do understand, I know we just have to deal with this... situation, but it's hard when I'm the one putting in all the effort, ya know?" 

"I know, I know, I promise, from here on out I am  _totally_ focussed on you." He gave her a sheepish smile, leaning across the table to tentatively take her hand. It was a weak effort, and they both knew it, but they had to at least keep up appearances and try to make the best of a bad situation. 

~

Jeremiah flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh, glad for once that Dimitri was out hunting down 'rogue' clones so he could have some peace and quiet. He knew he had blown his date with Eunice today, but he just couldn't help it. Every time he had a moment to think about anything that wasn't work, his mind kept drifting back to that guy at the restaurant. 

' _The clone,'_ his brain helpfully supplied him, ' _Watson Clone Alpha.'_

Everything had happened so fast, but one thing was for sure; the guy sure wasn't as bad as he had been led to believe. Dimi's guys had been trying to extort that restaurant owner, and Jer knew it happened all the time and that a lot of that money never made it back to the Friends Of Humanity, and the clone had stepped in - not to save his own skin, not to escape arrest, but to save  _his boss_. Sure, he probably needed that job and he probably owed that guy a lot for taking him on despite not having a clone-hire permit, but even still. He could have just slipped out the back and been gone before anyone even noticed. 

His face reddened as he recalled the sway of the clone's hips as he walked to the kitchen - he hadn't really intended to check the guy out, he tried not to, really he did! And he hadn't known he was Watson Clone Alpha at the time, he  _never_ would have looked if he'd known, but... He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to force the picture of the guy knocking the gun from Dimi's lackey's hand with the broom from his mind. 

' _What am I gonna do if I run into him again?'_  Jeremiah buried his face in his pillow with a frustrated groan. ' _Twice in one day... he must live locally, it's not unlikely I'll see him again. I'll have to arrest him, I'll_ have _to. If I let him go again...'_ He shuddered at the thought of what Dimi would do to him if he let Watson Clone Alpha slip away for a third time. Not that Dimi would ever know about the second time. He couldn't know. 

Slowly, he managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, fears of what the future would hold leaving him feeling restless as monster versions of his brother and the clone rampaged across his exhausted, confused mind. 

~

"Trevor, what the hell?!" David yelled, fanning the smoke from in front of his face and grabbing the pan from his twin's hand. He turned on the tap and plunged the carbonized grilled cheese under the stream, the pan hissing and spitting as the water hit the heated metal. 

"Hm?" Trevor turned and blinked a couple of times, as if suddenly seeing the smoke for the first time. "What happened?" 

"Uh, you burned the food is what happened. You were totally spaced out." David scowled at his brother. "You're not usually such an airhead, what's wrong?" 

"Ah.. nothing," Trevor turned away, shaking his head. "I'll go out and get something, okay?" 

David took a long look at Trevor, trying to glean more information from his twin. He could usually read him well - they'd been together since birth, after all - but today he seemed... closed off, as if he was deliberately shutting him out. 

"Oh hell, you're not still thinking about that human girl from the coffee shop, are you? I  _told_ you, no human relationships! You're just asking for trouble, you're so irresponsible someti-"

"I wasn't!" Trevor cut in, rolling his eyes. "Listen lil' bro, I know you've got your panties in a bunch about that, but I'll probably never even  _see_ her again. It was just a wink! And she was pretty, so sue me." 

"Trevor..." David growled the word out through gritted teeth, worried beyond measure about his brother and angry that he couldn't see the danger in his actions.

"Whatever Captain Tight-Wad, I'm gonna go get us some food. Jack lost his restaurant, but he said he owes me a favor, I'm sure he'd be happy to shout us a meal or two. Okay?" Before David could object, Trevor grabbed his jacket and pulled it on to hide the chip on his arm, despite the late hour and relative safety of near-darkness, and fled the apartment - and his brother's wrath.

"Sheesh, he needs to lighten up," he grumbled to himself as he dug his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down as he headed towards Jack's place. ' _I wish he could understand that I can take care of myself,'_ he thought, shaking his head as he watched his feet. 

"OOF!" 

Trevor staggered back as he bumped into someone, a sharp remark about watching where you're going on the tip of his tongue before he got a better look at the man he'd collided with.

"Smith!" He exclaimed, spreading his feet into a stronger stance in case the guy came at him. "What, do I need to bust your nose again, kid?" 

Jeremiah looked up and scowled at the other man before realizing who it was. "Watson Clone Alpha!" 

"Jeez, I have a  _name_ you know," Trevor growled.

"Well so do I! And I'm not a  _kid_." He stood up straight, still a little shorter than Trevor but better than his usual slouching posture, glaring into the other man's eyes and daring him to argue. 

"Whatever," Trevor snorted, shaking his head. He began to back away, scanning the area for escape routes, and Jeremiah's face fell.

"Wait! Don't run away, I'm not gonna try to arrest you." He said quickly, holding up his hands as if to surrender. "I'd like to talk to you, please?" 

"Yeah,  _sure_ , let me just follow you to some nice dark alley where you can have some of your goons jump me. No  _thanks_." Trevor folded his arms, but was ready to run anyway.

"No, look, we don't have to go anywhere - well, maybe somewhere not right out in the street. If my brother or any of his guys see us talking he'll," Jer swallowed thickly around the sudden lump in his throat and shook his head, "it won't be good anyway. But I can follow you, go somewhere you feel safe, or whatever." 

Trevor narrowed his eyes at the Smith boy, wondering what his angle was. The last time they ran into each other he'd all but broken the kid's nose, and now he wanted to  _chat_? Something seemed fishy. He took a long evaluating look at the other boy, from the shock of blond hair in his fringe to the green sneakers that seemed out of place in his current outfit. Surely a rich kid from such a  _prestigious_ family should be able to afford more than one pair of shoes? 

"Why?" Objectively, he didn't want to be caught somewhere alone with one of the family members of the  _founders_ of the FOH, but his brain helpfully supplied a few suggestions why he might ignore those objective reasonings, and most of them involved the flash of metal he could see in the guy's mouth. He shuffled his feet and mentally reminded himself to think with his  _upstairs_ brain. 

Jeremiah huffed in annoyance, desperately wanting to be out of the open before his brother or one of the other Friends of Humans guys showed up.

"Look, I understand you being wary but I didn't expect you to be this paranoid," he snapped, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I was at the restaurant, okay? I just wanted to... talk to you, about that." 

A silence fell between them as Trevor processed this new nugget of information. It was true that he hadn't gotten a good look at the customer who left such a big tip - money that he had given to his boss instead of keeping for himself, since by hiring him he lost his entire restaurant - but if the Smith boy  _had_ been there, then why wouldn't he step in to support his colleagues? Still, the chance to get one of their worst oppressors on their side was too good to pass up, and it was worth the risk of an ambush at least for the chance to talk to the guy. 

"Alright," he said finally, "I know a place." 

He motioned with his hand for Jeremiah to take the lead, not trusting him enough to have him at his back, and directed him through the city streets to a small café whose owners - while maintaining a chipscan to keep up appearances - were sympathetic to clones and who he could trust not to let anything happen while they were there. At least, he hoped so. 

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow when Trevor passed through the chipscan with ease, and Trevor shrugged by way of reply, completely unwilling to explain how he managed to fool the machine into thinking he was human. They ordered a couple of cups of coffee and took a seat way down in the back where there were fewer other patrons to overhear their conversation, but still within sight of the counter. The silence that had stretched between them since Trevor began to direct Jeremiah to the café continued, awkwardly long now as Jer fiddled with his coffee and looked increasingly uncomfortable. Trevor arched an eyebrow at him and folded his arms, letting his coffee cool as he waited. 

"So... Okay, I guess I should start with..." Jeremiah took a deep breath, refusing to meet the other's eyes as he spoke. "My great grandpa founded the FOH, so I've been basically brought up expected to go into the family business. But what I  _want_ is to finish college and do something worthwhile." He sighed heavily, fiddling with his mug while he thought how to continue. "But, you don't just grow up around that stuff without starting to believe in it, you know? My dad, my brother, my whole family have always told me how clones are nothing more than lab rats, and they're not real people," Trevor snorted loudly, biting back a catty remark. "And apparently you're one of the worst of the bunch. The Watson Clone Alpha's dangerous, a  _terrorist_ , and will happily kill any human to further his cause.

"But that day in the restaurant made me realize that some of the FOH guys aren't any better than what we say about  _you_. Actually, that's not true, I already knew that because I grew up with Dimitri. He really  _hates_ clones, and he'll pick on them just for existing, and he encourages his squad to do the same. When you stepped in, I knew that someone was going to die, because a fight between Watson Clone Alpha and Dimi's guys? That can only end in bloodshed. But you let them go, and you apologized to your boss, and it was just the exact opposite of everything I've been told about you. So..." He took a deep breath, finally looking up to meet Trevor's eyes, conviction sparkling in his own. "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you in the café that morning, trying to arrest you. You weren't even hurting anyone, just getting coffee, and I had to pick a fight when I could've just kept my head down and let you get on with your day. I'm sorry..."

"Trevor," Trevor said, filling in the implied blank at the end of Jer's sentence. 

"Jeremiah, or Jer." 

"And I  _did_ kind of bust your nose up," Trevor grinned, feeling more at ease after Jeremiah's long speech. If this was an ambush, it sure was a funny kind of ambush. Something about the kid made him want to trust him, and it wasn't just those earnest blue eyes. 

"I deserved it," Jer groaned, rubbing his face with both hands, "and I ruined my date with Eunice too. I'll be surprised if she even talks to me again after this..." 

"Eunice... Was that the pretty girl you were with? She's  _your_ girlfriend?" Trevor looked at Jer for a beat and then bust out in laughter, earning him an offended look from the Smith boy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Trevor said between chuckles, "but she is  _way_ out of your league. A nice girl like that with a Smith? Nah, I don't buy it." 

Jer glared at Trevor until his laughter subsided, sinking down in his chair sullenly and trying not to notice the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. 

"She's  _not_ out of my league," he grumbled finally, sipping his coffee with a petulant air. Trevor smirked and leaned over the table with a grin.

"She  _so_ is, but you're cute when you're offended," he flashed Jer the same smile Jeremiah had seen him aim at Eunice that day, just before he stepped in and ruined everything, and his heart skipped a beat under the force of his charm. 

"Sure, whatever." His face flushed and he had to look away, his heart thrumming in his chest.

"Okay,  _maybe_ I kind of get what she sees in you," Trevor couldn't help but tease, enjoying the way Jeremiah's pale skin tinged pink at his gentle ribbing, "but I still don't think she's your type." 

Jeremiah sighed heavily and sunk lower in his chair, his knees almost knocking into Trevor's underneath the small table.

" _She's not,_ " he mumbled in a half-whisper, then squeezed his eyes shut in mortification at his accidental admission. 

Trevor leaned even closer, letting his foot slide agains Jeremiah's under the table and feeling the involuntary shiver that passed through the other boy.

"Thought not. I wonder what is?" His tone was obnoxiously flirtatious, but he couldn't resist messing with the guy - not when he looked so adorably flustered and pink-faced right up to the roots of his shock of blond hair. 

Jer shook his head, refusing point blank to answer and not even trusting his traitorous mouth to speak. He was otherwise stuck rigid, his legs having apparently frozen solid the moment he felt Trevor's foot slide against his, his heart apparently trying to beat its way right out of his ribcage. Suddenly, Trevor stood up in one graceful, fluid motion and grabbed Jer's wrist.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," he said, dragging Jeremiah to his feet and abandoning their half-finished coffees. 

Trevor had no idea what possessed him to leave the relative safety of the café, well, he had a  _vague_ idea, but he knew that he didn't want them to be stuck in some café for the next however long. As much as he was enjoying teasing Smith - Jeremiah - if his suspicions were correct he wanted to be away from prying eyes. 

Dragging Jer stumbling clumsily and obliviously along behind him, Trevor led him in twisting turns to one of his many bolt-holes. David had insisted he find places he could lay low if he was being chased or otherwise in danger, especially since he was the one who usually risked himself by heading out to work and on grocery runs. Trevor knew David felt bad for being such a shut-in, but he was much happier to get to go out and live what passed for a normal life with a chip on your arm, and in any case David's networking skills were invaluable to their cause, so it was hard to resent him even if that weren't the case. 

Finally they made it to what Trevor considered the most expendable of his hiding places, a long-since shut down grocery shop that the FOH had forced out of business for - legally - employing clones. Anti-clone propaganda in the form of flyers and crudely spray painted bigotry covered the front of the store, but Trevor ducked down the alley to the side and pushed his way through the piece of corrugated metal covering the broken door. He'd spent weeks slowly loosening that piece of metal, but no matter. There were other places. 

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Jeremiah finally asked, a tremor in his voice as Trevor whirled around once they were inside. Trevor beamed widely and spread his arms, as if welcoming his companion into his home.

"Welcome to chez Trevor, well not exactly, but I'm not gonna take a member of the FOH into my actual home, I'm not stupid. But," he turned, indicating a couple of dusty old armchairs and a battered cooler tucked into one corner of the room, half hidden under a filthy tarp, "it's quiet, and safe." 

Giving Jeremiah some time to take in the place, he sauntered over to the cooler - with perhaps a little more of a swing to his hips than was entirely necessary - and flipped the lid open hopefully. His hope was both that he had left some drinks here, and that he  _hadn't_ left any food that could have spoiled since the last time he swung by. He didn't usually, but it _had_ happened once or twice. The last thing he needed was to stink out the place with some unidentifiable rotten mess. 

Luck was with him, it seemed, and he pulled out two sodas from the bottom of the box. They weren't cool by any stretch of the imagination, but it was better than nothing.

"Here," he turned, tossing one of the cans at Jeremiah. The other boy yelped, flinching as the can sped towards him then bounced off his chest and rolled away across the floor, hissing gently as the seal was broken. Jer echoed the hiss with one of his own, the pain of the impact almost knocking the wind from him. 

"What the hell!" His face was red again, but this time from anger and hurt, and Trevor immediately dropped his own can on one of the chairs and rushed over to help.

"I'm so sorry! I expected you to catch it," he scolded gently, leading Jeremiah over to the other chair and pushing him down into it. 

"A little more warning would have been nice!" Jer's anger was tempered somewhat by Trevor's concern, but he was still in pain and it was hard to feel completely forgiving. 

"Alright, next time I will," Trevor shot back from where he was bent over, rummaging around in one corner for something. Jeremiah tried not to notice that the guy was clearly well built, and deliberately looked across to the opposite side of the room. "Here we go," Trevor returned triumphantly with a first aid kit in tow. 

Jeremiah rubbed his sore chest and watched as Trevor pulled a few things out of the kit before shoving it under his chair and motioning for him to scoot forward. 

"C'mon, let me take a look," he said gently, indicating Jer should take off his shirt. Jeremiah shook his head vehemently, but Trevor just leaned back and fixed him with an unimpressed look. "I doubt you've got anything I haven't seen before, but I want to make sure I didn't do any damage. Off with it."

Reluctantly, Jeremiah pulled his shirt off over his head and held it in his lap, feeling exposed and embarrassed. On his left pectoral, just underneath his collarbone, a rather large, angry bruise was blossoming and Trevor's mouth twisted down when he saw the damage he had accidentally done. 

"So, you said you wanted to finish college and do something worthwhile," Trevor said, to distract Jer from the discomfort as he rubbed bruise-relieving ointment into the skin. 

"Ah, I want to be a, um, k-kindergarten teacher," Jeremiah stammered as Trevor's warm fingers soothed his sore skin. Trevor made a noise of surprise and glanced up, as if to check Jeremiah's sincerity. It was plain in his face, though, even through the embarrassed flush in his cheeks. 

"That's really... admirable," Trevor answered noncommittally, spreading a soft adhesive bandage across the bruise. "I'm just gonna check I didn't get your collarbone, okay? It would suck if I cracked it or something." 

Jer nodded, beginning to feel a little more comfortable now that Trevor's motives seemed - at least mostly - pure, and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling and try not to think of those hands pressing gently along the bone to check for any damage. It didn't feel hurt to him, but... he wasn't exactly desperate to put distance between them again.

"Man, this is so not the way I'd have wanted to get you out of your shirt," Trevor muttered, almost too quietly for Jer to hear, and he breathed in sharply as his heart ramped up again at the implication. Trevor's hands immediately pulled away and he looked up, searching Jeremiah's face for any sign of pain. "That hurt?" 

"N-no..." 

Their faces were inches from each other, and Trevor's cheeks colored as he realized he had voiced his thought aloud. 

"You wanted to get me out of my shirt?" Jeremiah asked quietly, surprising himself. Trevor swallowed thickly and tried for his flirtatious grin again, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before answering.

"Well, you know, you're not  _completely_ wimpy, and I  _guess_ you're kind of cute, for a wombat," he began, but whatever the rest of his cock-sure sentence might have been was lost as Jeremiah closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Trevor's. 

The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, and Jeremiah's ears began to ring as panic started to overtake him at what he'd just done. ' _I kissed him. I kissed a guy. I kissed a_ clone _. I kissed fucking_ Watson _clone_ Alpha _. Oh shit oh shit oh shi-'_  

The warm hand that had been on his chest was suddenly on his face, and his eyes refocussed to see the concerned expression of Trevor in front of him, still barely a few inches away from his face. 

"You okay? I feel like I lost you for a second there..." he asked Jer, genuine worry in his voice. Jeremiah gulped and nodded, unsure if he could speak clearly as the panic began to subside. For some reason being touched by Trevor was grounding him, reminding him that Trevor was a decent person - yes, a  _person_ , and he felt a wave of guilt for all the times he'd referred to the man as a lab rat. Then Trevor was closing the distance between them again, returning his gentle and tentative kiss with one of his own. He pulled back equally quickly, searching for dissent or disgust in his eyes.

"Is this... okay?" He asked Jeremiah, all cockiness from before suddenly lost.

"Yeah, yes," Jer answered, and pulled him in for another soft, sweet kiss by the front of his shirt. 

They lost track of how much time they sat there, in that abandoned room, kissing slowly and carefully, each mapping the other's lips with his own. Trevor's hands were cupping Jer's face, and Jeremiah dropped his hand to Trevor's waist, leaving the other knotted tightly in his own shirt in his lap. He had thought his first kiss with a guy would be more... erratic, more  _desperate_ , but this was better than anything he could have imagined. It just seemed right, to take it slowly and carefully, taking note of each other's cues - when to pull back a bit for a breath and when to dive in for more. 

Trevor held off as long as he could, but the feeling of the little ring of skin-warmed metal against his lips kept reminding him of the glint of metal he'd seen when Jer was talking, and eventually he couldn't take it any longer. He opened his mouth slightly and experimentally flicked the metal with the tip of his tongue, and Jeremiah opened for him like a flower, a high keening noise escaping from his throat as he let Trevor's tongue dive in. Trevor hadn't kissed someone with a tongue piercing before, and he explored the new sensation eagerly, dropping his hands from Jer's face to wind them around his waist and bring the other man closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his bared skin. 

Eventually they broke apart, but not far, just enough to rest their foreheads together as they both took some time to process what had just happened. 

"That was..." Jeremiah began, reaching for the right word to express himself.

"...awesome," Trevor finished for him with a chuckle. 

"Really?" Jer was feeling self-conscious now, but Trevor just kissed the tip of his nose and then dropped his head to nuzzle at his throat and chin, pressing butterfly-soft kisses here and there.

"Really," Trevor breathed into his skin. 

"I'm so sorry," Jeremiah said quietly, running his fingers gently through Trevor's soft blue hair. 

"What for?" The kisses ceased as if Trevor was preparing himself for a rejection, but he didn't move, as if he was trying to breathe in as much of Jeremiah before he was pushed away.

"For everything I ever said about you. I was wrong." His breath hitched as Trevor bit gently down on his right collarbone - steering clear of his injured side - the admonishment clear.

"You probably weren't wrong about  _everything_ ," Trevor laughed, kissing his way back up Jeremiah's chin then fixing him with a roguish grin. "But I guess I am pretty okay, for a  _dangerous terrorist clone_ ," he winked, then shrugged.

"You just want to be treated like people not livestock, right?" Jeremiah asked with a tentative smile. 

"Right," Trevor nodded.

"I guess I'm not so bad for a  _wombat_ either," Jer teased. 

"I guess you're not," Trevor agreed, diving in for another kiss.

~

"Where the hell  _is_ he?" David growled, his stomach echoing his annoyance.

"He only went to get food, asshole probably went off chasing some girl again," he muttered, rummaging in the fridge to throw himself something vaguely palatable together to eat and grumbling about his irresponsible older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, especially Easy! *blows kisses* 
> 
> Remember, if you'd like to read the webcomic this is fanfic for, just click [here!](http://www.bio-revelation.com/pages/mass-1-second-coming-cover/)
> 
> You can tumble with me on my [fandom blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [writing blog](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) via these handy links.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> (I am powered by kudos & comments, just fyi ;p)


End file.
